marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nico Minoru (Earth-16191)
| Relatives = Loki (foster mother); America Chavez (foster sister) | Universe = Earth-16191 | BaseOfOperations = Arcadia, Battleworld, Earth-15513 | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; Magician | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Los Angeles, California | Creators = G. Willow Wilson; Marguerite Bennett; Jorge Molina | First = A-Force Vol 1 1 | Last = A-Force Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = Raised as the foster daughter of Loki, Nico Minoru served in A-Force, defending Arcadia from the threats that occasionally beset it from elsewhere on Battleworld. Her life was forever changed one day when a massive shark invaded Arcadia's sovereign waters, and her overzealous foster sister America Chavez threw the shark over the wall separating their realm from the Deadlands. This was a violation of God Emperor Doom's law, and America Chavez was sentenced to serve on The Shield as penance. Despondent over the loss of her foster sister, Nico contemplated running away, but ended up encountering Singularity, a mysterious entity who crash landed in Arcadia. The next day, Nico and Loki introduced A-Force to the mysterious Singularity. When the team was discussing her presence, a Sentinel emerged from a new portal and attacked them. Jennifer called A-Force to assemble. After they had defeated the Sentinel, Singularity threw She-Hulk through a portal. Through the portal, She-Hulk discovered and fought three more Sentinels, before being apprehended by Sif, Gamora, and Brunnhilde of the Thor Corps. The Thors attacked her for not being in her designated domain of Arcadia. They chased her back through the portal, and as she travelled through it, she realizes that the magic used to create it was from Arcadia. When she landed back in the plaza of Arcadia, Jennifer proclaimed that someone tried to frame Singularity as making the portals and that there must have been a traitor in Arcadia. The Thors then arrived in Arcadia through the portal as well, and told She-Hulk that she would soon be joining Ms. America in exile for having broken one of Doom's laws. Medusa attempted to prevent them from taking She-Hulk by forcing the Thors back through the portal with her hair, but before she could slip completely through, the Gamora Thor killed Medusa with lightning from her sword. Deeply saddened by her friend's death, She-Hulk declared that A-Force would find the traitor, even though they had to defy Doom to do so. Jennifer also resigned from her positions as leader of A-Force and Baroness of Arcadia, as she feels she must go into hiding as a fugitive of the island. A-Force retreated to hide in a pocket universe within Singularity. Jennifer then declared that the portals must have been opened by someone with a connection with Asgard, and Nico and Carol realized that the traitor must have been Loki. A-Force emerged from Singularity's pocket universe and attacked Loki and the Thors. During the fight, Loki punched a hole in the Shield, allowing a pathway between Arcadia and the Deadlands. She-Hulk called A-Force to assemble "for what may be the very last time." The Thors, realizing Loki's treachery not only to A-Force but also to Doom, joined the fight along with other heroes from Arcadia who had not been part of A-Force previously. While Nico was about to be attacked the same megalodon that got Ms. America exiled, Singularity swooped in to save her from the monster's strike and, for the first time, whispered her name into Nico's ear. The battle ended when Singularity seemingly sacrificed herself to save all of their lives. In the aftermath, She-Hulk comforted Nico, telling her that Singularity's sacrifice made the members of A-Force better people; however, Singularity was not really gone, rather she was literally resting amongst the stars. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of Nico Minoru of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Seemingly those of Nico Minoru of Earth-616. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Staff of One. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Minoru Family Category:Loki Family Category:Chavez Family